Clash Of The New Kids SYOC
by angierae101
Summary: I'm really bad at summeries.Just look inside.I a no longer accepting Sophemores
1. FORM

**Hey y'all**

**So I decided to make an new SYOC for Victorious.I'll get started on this story after I finish my Glee story.**

* * *

**Here are some rules you need to follow:**

**•No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus**

**•Submit your OC via PM or Put it into the Reviews**

**•Your OC Celebrity Look Alike/Sing-alike cannot be an actor/actress that was the on the show (Example:Your OC Celebrity Look Alike/Sing-Alike cannot be Victoria Justice/Arianna Grande/Daniella Monet/Matt Bennete/Elizabeth Gillies/Leon Thomas/Avan Jogia**

**•Don't Make Your Character Perfect everyone has flaws**

**•Don't make your OC like a character on the show**

**•If your OC is a Sophemore/Junior/Senior then they are going to be a recurring character**

* * *

**Here is the form:**

**~Basics~**

**Name:**

**Age(14-18):**

**Grade(Freshman/Sophemore(Closed)/Junior/Senior):**

**~Appearnce~**

**Height:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Length:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Race/Ethnicity:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Celebrity Look Alike:**

**Celebrity Sing Alike:**

**~Personality~**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Flaws:**

**~Family~**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Pets:**

**History:**

**~Audition(Don't fill this section if your character is a Sophemore/Junior/Senior)~**

**Audition Act(Singing,Dancing,Play Act):**

**If you OC is going to sing what is there audition song(It doesn't have to be a song that was sung on Victorious):**

**If your character is going to dance what song are they going to dance & what moves are they going to use:**

**If your character is going to act what are they going to act out:**

**~School~**

**Classes:**

**•Period 1:**

**•Period 2:**

**•Period 3:**

**•Period 4:**

**•Period 5:**

**•Period 6:**

**•Period 7:**

**•Period 8:**

**•Period 9:**

**Club/Sports Team:**

**~Character Relationships~**

**Sunny (My OC):**

**Dylan (My OC):**

**Paris (My OC):**

**Tori:**

**Andre:**

**Jade:**

**Cat:**

**Beck:**

**Robbie:**

**Rex:**

**Sinjin:**

**Sikowitz:**

**~Other~**

**Do you want your character to have a love intrest:**

**Idols:**

**Storylines:**

**Locker Decoration:**

**Anything Else**


	2. MY OC

~Basics~

Name:Sunny Lillian Young

Age(14-18):14

Grade(Freshman/Sophemore/Junior/Senior):Freshman

~Appearnce~

Height:She about 5 ft

Hair Style:Her hair is curly but she puts in pigtails & pins it up with ribbons

Hair Length:It goes all the way up to her waist

Hair Color:Aubrn

Eye Color:Dark Brown

Race/Ethnicity:She is Korean & Japanese

Clothing Style:Girly, she has to wears glasses

Celebrity Look Alike:Tiffany Hwang (From Girl's Generation)

Celebrity Sing Alike:

~Personality~

Personality:Sunny is a really shy,akward, can be talkitive when she is around someone she likes she wants to show people her talent but she doesn't have the is really nice to people & she wants people to be nice to her too.

Likes:

•Music

•Singing

•"My Little Pony" (TV Show)

•K-Pop music

•Tori Vega

•Dylan (Secretly)

•Anime

•Japanese Food

•Baking

•Cats

Dislikes:

•Paris

•Jade (Sometimes)

•Stage-Fright

Talents:

•Singing

•Playing Guitar

•Acting

•Writing

Flaws:

•Shes Clumsy

•Shes Akward

•She can be talkitive when she is around someone she likes

•Dancing

~Family~

Parents:

•Alice Ling-Young (Mother,Age:41,Job:Baker)

•Ryan Yong (Father,Age 42,Job:Doctor)

Siblings:None,she is an only child

Pets:She has a Persian Cat named Kitty

History:Sunny's mom is Korean & her das is started singing when she was four years old but she was scared to sing infront of other peopleWhen she turned 10 she learned how to play day she was watching the Platnium Music Awards & she saw Tori Vega sing onstage & ever since then she became a fan of Tori Vega & she wanted to be like her.

~Audition(Don't fill this section if your character is a Sophemore/Junior/Senior)~

Audition Act(Singing,Dancing,Play Act):Singing

If you OC is going to sing what is there audition song(It doesn't have to be a song that was sung on Victorious):"Titanium" By David Guetta

If your character is going to dance what song are they going to dance & what moves are they going to use:N/A

If your character is going to act what are they going to act out:N/A

~School~

Classes:

•Period 1:Improvsation Class

•Period 2:History/Geographical Class

•Period 3:Physical Education

•Period 4:Lunch

•Period 5:English Class

•Period 6:Musical/Instrumental Class

•Period 7:Scriptwriting/Screenwriting/Movie Making

•Period 8:French Class

•Period 9:Costume Design

Club/Sports Team:None

~Character Relationships~

Dylan (My OC):Crush

Paris (My OC):Enemies

Tori:Friends

Andre:Friends

Jade:Frenemies

Cat:Friends

Beck:Friends

Robbie:Friends

Rex:Aquaintance

Sinjin:Aquaintance

Sikowitz:Friends/Favorite Teacher

~Other~

Do you want your character to have a love intrest:YESYESYES!

Idols:Tori Vega

Storylines:I'm not giving away spoilers

Locker Decoration:Its painted green & their are music note stickers,inside their is a poster of Tori Vega

* * *

~Basics~

Name:Paris Barbra Harrison

Age(14-18):15

Grade(Freshman/Sophemore/Junior/Senior):Sophemore

~Appearnce~

Height:Shes about 5'4 ft tall

Hair Style:Paris's hair is staight & she loves wearing headbands

Hair Length:Her hair goes all the way up to her waist

Hair Color:Blonde

Eye Color:Blue

Race/Ethnicity:Shes from England (She has a british accent)

Clothing Style:Classy

Celebrity Look Alike:Amanda Seyfried

Celebrity Sing Alike:Lana Del Ray

~Personality~

Personality:Paris's family is really rich so she is spoiled is also arrogant,mean,& snobby to the unpopular kids.

Likes:

•Music

•Singing

•Money

•Being Popular

•England

•Dylan

•Dogs

•Tori Vega

Dislikes:

•Sunny

•Jade

•Cat

•Rex

•Robbie

•Sinjin

•Sikowitz

Talents:

•Singing

•Dancing

•Acting:

•Playing Piano

Flaws:

•Shes Spoiled

•She worries to much about herself

~Family~

Parents:Amy Jones-Harrison (Age:41,Mother,Job:Jewler)

Tom Harrison (Age:42,Father,New Principle at Hollywood Arts)

Siblings:She has a sister named Mary who is 18 & attends college in London,England

Pets:She has toy poodle

History:Paris was born in London,England

~School~

Classes:

•Period 1:Improvsation Class

•Period 2:Theatrical Makeup

•Period 3:Physical Education

•Period 4:Lunch

•Period 5:English Class

•Period 6:Musical/Instrumental Class

•Period 7:Modeling

•Period 8:French Class

•Period 9:Costume Design

Club/Sports Team:

~Character Relationships~

Sunny (My OC):Enemies

Dylan (My OC):Boyfriend

Tori:Frenimes

Andre:Enemies

Jade:Enemies

Cat:Enemies

Beck:Enemies

Robbie:Enemies

Rex:Enemies

Sinjin:Enemies

Sikowitz:Frenimies

~Other~

Do you want your character to have a love intrest:Yeah!

Idols:Tori Vega

Storylines:I'm not giving away spoulers

Locker Decoration:It is covered in Diamonds

* * *

Well that is some of the OCS that I own.I didn't have fine to show you guys Dylan but I'll tell you this:

Name:Dylan Sawyer

Age:15

Grade:Sophemore

Family:He lives with his Aunt Wendy & his Uncle Henry(His parents are deceased)

Talents

•Acting

•Singing

Celebrity Look-Alike & Sing-AlikeHarry Styles (from One Direction)

Flaws:

•He Can't Dance

Classes:

•Period 1:Improvsation Class

•Period 2:History/Geographical Class

•Period 3:Physical Education

•Period 4:Lunch

•Period 5:English Class

•Period 6:Musical/Instrumental Class

•Period 7:Scriptwriting/Screenwriting/Movie Making

•Period 8:French Class

•Period 9:Bowling

Personality:He is the oppisite of Paris


End file.
